Monster
by Rookie9
Summary: The curse mark's taking over Sasuke. Will he give in to it?


This is a Sasuke songfic. The song is 'Monster' By Skillet. It's set after Tsunade became the fifth Hokage. Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Naruto or Skillet.

* * *

_The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it.  
_

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sakura asked me.

"Nothing." I snapped.

"You winched. Are you hurting? Is it that mark?" She asked worry written on her face.

"I'm fine." I said coldiy. The truth was the Curse Mark was hurting. I use to be able to control it, but now sometimes I can't. Like it's slowly taking over me, but I wasn't going to tell that to Sakura or anyone else.

_So stay away from me  
The Beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._

I could feel the mark start to spread. I turned my back to Sakura. "I have to go." I mumbled as I began to walk away.

Sakura started to follow me. "Sasuke let me help you." She said softly.

I turned and glared at her. "Leave me alone you stupid girl! Can't you see I don't care about you?!" I said as harshly as I could. I quickly turned and left, but not before I saw the hurt look on Sakura's face. "It's for her own good." I mumbled to myself as the curse mark slowly receded. It seemed the nicer I was the worst the Mark hurt, but if I was mean it would sometimes stop hurting. 'Makes no sense.' I thought.

**THAT NIGHT**

_It's scratchin' on the walls,  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it._

"ARGHHH!!!!" I screamed in pain. I sat up in bed and grabbed my neck. "No no no no!" I yelled. I got of bed and stumbled over to my closet. I pulled out some clothes and quickly put them on. I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but it seems it finally has. I was losing what little control over the curse mark I had left.

_Hidin' under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!_

I stumbled outside. "ARGHHHH!!!" I screamed as I felt the mark's power running threw my body. I grabbed my throbbing head trying to get some relief. 'Why's it hurting so much?' I thought. "Someone make this pain go away!" I cried outloud.

_I feel it deep within  
Just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

"S-sasuke? Is that you?" Sakura asked.

I spun around. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" I moaned.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. That mark.....It's spread all over you...." Sakura said.

The chakra from the mark was strong. I could fill it running in my veins deep within. "Get out of here Sakura!" I yelled.

"Sasuke.....No! I want to help you. Let me help you Sasuke." Sakura said with a determined look on her face.

"Sakura, can't you see? I'm turning into a monster! Get out of here before I lose complete control!" I yelled.

_I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I must confess that I feel like a monster._

"Sasuke!" Sakura said as she came towards me.

I lost control. I punched her hard in the jaw.

Sakura went flying back into a tree. "Sasuke..." She said softly. Than she closed her eyes.

The pain started to go away. Slowly the curse mark receded. I feel to the ground and laid there for a few minutes. "What have I become?" I muttered. "When will this nightmare end?" I asked myself as I finally stood up. I wished it was almost over, but I knew that it had just begun. 'I can't stay here. I have to go.' I thought as I began to walk away. I looked back at Sakura who was coming to.

She let out a groan.

"I'm sorry Sakura." I said softly. Than I walked away.

**DAYS LATER**

_My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up, break me down  
_

I didn't know where I was. I didn't even care. I had left the Leaf Village that night, and now I was just walking. I knew Tsunade would probbally send some Ninja's after me. So I avoided towns and villages.

"Well well, look what we have here." A voice said.

I looked around. "Whose there?" I asked. I reached for a kunai, than I remebered I hadn't brought any ninja gear. I hadn't even put my headband on.

"Do you think he has any money Hikaru?" Another voice asked.

"He should. Look at his shirt. That's the Uchiha family crest. If he doesn't have any money with him than maybe we can get a ransom from his village." Hikaru replied.

I spotted them in a tree. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Just some Nomadic ninja. Right Taki?" Hikaru replied.

Taki, a tall slender blue haired girl, nodded. "Now you're coming with us." She said.

"You'd better leave me alone." I growled.

"Oh a tough guy." Hikaru sneered

I made some hand signals. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I said. "ARGH!!!!" I cried out. The jutsu didn't work. Instead the curse mark activated. 'I can't let it out. It'll tear me up and break me down.' I thought. I tried but I couldn't control it. Purple charka surrounded me as the mark took control.

"What the....Taki get back!" Hikaru yelled.

It was to late. I quickly broke her neck. Than I turned to Hikaru. "Your next." I growled.

"No No NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" He cried out.

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!_

"ARGH!!!!" I screamed in frustration. "Why won't somebody help me! Make this stop!" I screamed.

_It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It want's my soul, it want's my heart._

I walked away from the bodies. This thing deep within me, it wanted all of me. My body, my heart, and my soul. I'm surprised it had stayed hidden up until recently. I kept walking as the marks grew. I didn't want to give into it, but there seemed like no escape. 'What am I gonna do?' I mumbled to myself.

_No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!_

I let out a frustrtated scream. I wasn't concern about anyone hearing me. No one was around. I wished this was a dream. I wished that this thing wasn't inside of me. "I wish I could stop this monster." I mumbled.

"Sasuke, why do you want to escape it?" A hissing voice whispered.

I looked around. "Whose there?" I demanded.

Orochimaru appeared. "Embrace it. It's not a monster. It's going to help you. With the power I gave you you'll be able to destroy Itachi Uchiha."

My eyes were wide open. "Orochimaru." I growled.

"Come with me Sasuke. I'll make you stronger, that little gift I gave you hasn't even shown you it's full power yet." Orochimaru said.

I hesitated. Was it worth it? Joining Orochimaru just to gain power? I looked down at my hands. The black markings were on them. I felt amazing power from the mark. So what if it hurt alittle? So what if I felt like a monster. I'm an avenger. I looked Orochimaru in the eyes.

"Well? Will you come with me Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes. Make me stronger. I'm an avenger. I'll kill Itachi. Even if it means going with you." I replied.

"Good. Good choice Sasuke. Now come." Orochimaru hissed. He turned and started walking away.

'This monster....Maybe it's not a curse. If Orochimaru can help me...Than its worth it.' I thought.

Orochimaru looked back at me. "Are you coming?" He asked.

I nodded and followed him. 'As long as I gain power nothing else will matter.' I thought as we walked off.

* * *

Ok so this was the first Naruto songfic I've ever done. I hope y'all liked it. R&R please.

* * *


End file.
